sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of ambient music artists
This is a list of ambient music artists. This includes artists who have either been very important to the genre or have had a considerable amount of exposure (such as those who have been on a major label). This list does not include little-known local artists. Artists are listed by the first letter in their name (not including the words "a", "an", or "the"), and individuals are listed by last name. 0–9 * 2002 * 2814 * 3rd Force A * Philip Aaberg * William Ackerman * Adiemus * Rudy Adrian * Air * Airiel * The Album Leaf * Giulio Aldinucci * The Aloof * Ambeon * Amethystium * The American Dollar * Aphex Twin * Archive * Diane Arkenstone * Craig Armstrong * Ólafur Arnalds * Ash Ra Tempel * James Asher * Atom Heart * Augustine Leudar * Australis * Autechre * Marvin Ayres * Sara Ayers B * William Basinski * Bad Sector * Wally Badarou * Bass Communion * Peter Baumann * David Bowie (On Low and "Heroes") * Biosphere * Boards of Canada * Bohren & der Club of Gore * Richard Bone * Booka Shade * Bonobo * Bowery Electric * Thom Brennan * Michael Brook * Brunette Models * Buckethead (trance-ambient) * Harold Budd * Peter Buffett * Burial * Burzum (later works) * Ray Buttigieg * Blue Foundation C * C418Keith Stuart, How Daniel Rosenfeld wrote Minecraft's music, The Guardian, 7 November 2014. * Carbon Based Lifeforms * Wendy Carlos * Clifford Carter (member of James Taylor's band) * centrozoon * Craig Chaquico * Suzanne Ciani * Clouddead * Cluster * Cocteau Twins * Coil * B.J. Cole (pedal steel guitarist) * Colleen * Conjure One, headed by Rhys Fulber * Controlled Bleeding * Holger Czukay * Christ. D * Malcolm Dalglish * David Darling * David Jolley * Dead Can Dance * Dead Texan, The * deadmau5 * Death Ambient * Death Cube K * Deathprod * Deep Forest * Deerhunter * De Facto * Delerium * Constance Demby * Stuart Dempster * Deuter * Deutsch Nepal * DJ Spooky * Kurt Doles * Dntel * Suzanne Doucet * dreamSTATE * Kyle Bobby Dunn E * Earth * Earthstar * Danielle Egnew * Ludovico Einaudi * Eluvium * Emerald Web * Emeralds * Justin Emerle * Enigma * Brian Eno * Roger Eno * Enya * Karlheinz Essl * Dean Evenson * Explosions In The Sky F * Don Falcone * Falling Up * Falling You * Fantomas * Ryan Farish * Florian-Ayala Fauna * Christian Fennesz * The Field * The Fireman * Tim Floyd * Jim Fox * Christopher Franke * Freescha * Robert Fripp * Eloy Fritsch * Edgar Froese * Ben Frost * Frou Frou * Future Sound of London / Amorphous Androgynous * Futuro Primitivo G * Peter Gabriel * Gas * Philip Glass * Global Communication * Global Goon * God Is An Astronaut * Godspeed You! Black Emperor * Goldfrapp * Manuel Gottsching * Nicholas Gunn * Guru Guru * Guy Gerber H * Rob Haigh * Halo Manash * Peter Michael Hamel * Hammock * Harmonia * Jon Hassell * Chihei Hatakeyama * Imogen Heap * Tom Heasley * Tim Hecker * Michael Hedges * David Helpling * Higher Intelligence Agency * Susumu Hirasawa * Ezekiel Honig * Hwyl Nofio I * Iasos * I.E.M. * In-Existence (Maarten van der Vleuten) * Inon Zur * Tetsu Inoue * Rafael Anton Irisarri * Irresistible Force * Mark Isham * Ishq * Ishvara J * Jacaszek * Jason van Wyk * Jean Michel Jarre * Job Karma * Jonn Serrie * Jónsi & Alex * Mat Jarvis * Karl Jenkins * Jeff Johnson * Jóhann Jóhannsson * Michael Jones * Bradley Joseph * Journeyman K * Karunesh * Kátai Tamás * Peter Kater * Kevin Keller * Kevin Kern * King Never * Paddy Kingsland * Kitaro * The KLF * Thomas Köner * Kraftwerk * Andrei Krylov L * Labradford * Ladytron * Daniel Lanois * David Lanz * Laraaji * Bill Laswell * Thomas Leer * Ottmar Liebert * Lights Out Asia * Lightwave * Liquid Zen * Loscil * Lotus Plaza * Lull * Lusine * Lustmord * Ray Lynch M * M83 * Maeror Tri * Main * Makyo * Mana ERG * Mannheim Steamroller * Marconi Union * Catya Maré * Mariae Nascenti * Keiko Matsui * Max and Harvey * Paul McCandless * Loreena McKennitt * Billy McLaughlin * Mehdi * Riad Michael * Michna * Robert Miles * Robyn Miller * Mirror System * Moby * Montana Skies * Moodswings * The Moon Lay Hidden Beneath a Cloud * Morgenstern * Rob Mounsey * Murcof * Roberto Musci * Robert ÆOLUS Myers * Mythos N * R. Carlos Nakai (Native American flutist) * Pete Namlook * Andy Narell * The Necks * Neptune Towers * Loren Nerell * Neu! * Nightnoise * Nine Inch Nails (Ghosts I-IV, some of The Fragile) * No-Man * Alva Noto (Carsten Nicolai) * Michael Nyman O * Vidna Obmana * Obsil * Ochre * Odd Nosdam * Patrick O'Hearn * Mike Oldfield * Coyote Oldman * Omar Rodriguez Lopez * Ombient * Omni Trio * On! Air! Library! * Open Canvas * The Orb * William Orbit (Strange Cargo series) * Orbital * O Yuki Conjugate * Ott P * Craig Padilla * Panda Bear * Jeff Pearce * Pendulum * Phish (The Siket Disc in particular) * Pink Floyd * Pivot * Plastikman * Popol Vuh * Poppy * Porcupine Tree * Puff Dragon * Port Blue R * Rabbit in the Moon * Radiohead (Kid A) * Radio Massacre International * Raison D'être * Raphael * Red * Robert Rich * Max Richter * Terry Riley * Francis Rimbert * Steve Roach * Kim Robertson * Hans-Joachim Roedelius * Rothko * Rurutia * Röyksopp S * Saafi Brothers * Ryuichi Sakamoto * Karl Sanders * Bruno Sanfilippo * Devin Sarno * Erik Satie * Janek Schaefer * Conrad Schnitzler * Klaus Schulze * Scorn * Shadowfax * Jonah Sharp * Rhian Sheehan * Shpongle * Shulman * Michael Shrieve * The Sight Below * Sigur Rós * Single Cell Orchestra * Slow Meadow * Kaitlyn Aurelia Smith * Spiral Realms * Gary Stadler * Stars of the Lid * Stars Over Foy * Michael Stearns * Solar Fields T * Henrik Takkenberg * Hirokazu Tanaka * Tangerine Dream * Benson Taylor * Team Sleep * Irv Teibel * Telefon Tel Aviv * Mark Templeton * Terre Thaemlitz * Robert Scott Thompson * TimeShard * Amon Tobin * Devin Townsend * Troum * Tuu * Thom Brennan * Thomas Newman * Tycho * theta U * Ulrich Schnauss * The Ultraviolet Catastrophe * Ulver * Underworld V * Vangelis * Velvet Cacoon * Luke Vibert (as Wagon Christ) * Voice of Eye W * Kit Watkins * Wavestar (with John Dyson) * Carl Weingarten * White Noise * Steven Wilson * Windy & Carl * Paul Winter * Paul Winter Consort * Jah Wobble * Erik Wøllo * Woob Y * Yanni * Yellow Magic Orchestra * Susumu Yokota * Young American Primitive Z * Zero 7 * Zoviet France References Ambient Category:Ambient musicians